To Be An Uchiha
by Nagato - Leader of Akatsuki
Summary: Madara, Itachi, Shushi, Sasuke. Their version of events in Kidnapped By Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

"Itachi Uchiha, you get out of that room, _right now,_ or I will come in and get you. You will _not_ like the alternative." Madara called through the door. Itachi has slept in Kisame's room that night. Sasuke was somewhere in the building, Madara would look for him later. Right now he needed to deal with his older brother. Shushi was helping Konan, Sakura, and Ino prepare breakfast.

After a hesitant moment, the door opened. "Madara sensei, please let me explain."

"What drove you to do such a foolish thing?" Madara grabbed him by the ear and began dragging him back to the room that Madara had slept in and Minato had given him this morning. "How could you kill your own clan, let alone your parents? That explains why I can't find my younger brother. That leaves Shushi, Sasuke, Obito, you, and me for the Uchiha clan."

"You don't understand." Itachi was cringing at the pain of being dragged along by his ear. Maybe he should have lied. Then again, Madara does not like lies. No one does. Leadersama harshly punished lying to the leaders of Akatsuki.

"Then I ask you to explain." Madara opened the door and shoved Itachi in, finally letting go of his ear. He closed the door after him and turned around, a scary stern expression on his face and his arms crossed on his chest.

"This is a long story. I want to tell you when you have time."

"I have time right now." Itachi sighed. This was either similar to confessing to Sasuke or worse.

"Then will you sit down?" Itachi asked, sitting on the floor, next to the short coffee table. Madara sat down across from Itachi, waiting for him to explain. "Do you remember leaving the village?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember the Nine Tails attacking Konoha?"

"Yes."

"The Fourth Hokage saved the village from the Nine Tails. Many people died. Do you remember my Father taking your place as Uchiha clan leader?"

"I heard he did. As he should have." Itachi shook his head. Madara rose a brow, curious.

"Fugaku was furious after the attack. The village blamed the Uchiha for the attack. As such they moved us to one of the corners of the village, so that they could monitor our every move. Father was furious and after a while he started riling up the clan for an attack on the village. He was proud of me for my… strength and he wanted to use me to get at the clan but I saw through his plans. As did Shushi. We tried to defuse the tension but we soon learned that it wouldn't work. The man named Danz _ō_ _came to me, others were beginning to notice. He told me that my clan would end up dead, no matter which direction we took from the point we were at. He gave me two choices. For my clan to be murdered, all of us. Or I could kill my clan and I would be allowed to spare Sasuke._ _It was a mission from the Leaf Village. I knew that if they succeeded that the village would crumble and other villages would come into the fight, turning it into a war. So_ _I chose Sasuke._ _I became a spy for the village._ _Shushi didn't trust Danzō_ _at all though._ _I was accused of murdering him by my clan but I knew that what they found wasn't really Shushi. I didn't know where he'd gone but I knew he fled. I did not blame him for his desertion. I was however sorrowed by the fact that I might not see him ever again. But at least he was safe. A few nights later and I decided I had no choice but to act, Fugaku had moved the date of the revolt up to keep my clanmates from turning on me. So I let Sasuke live and killed the rest. I told Sasuke that I never loved him, I let him see me in the house with our dead parents, I even showed him_ _my memory, although edited, of killing our clan. I told him to grow in power so that he might get the chance to kill me… and that is why my little brother is obsessed with power and Orochimaru._ _However, if given the chance, Sasuke will attack the Leaf. Out of hatred. I've already told him the truth._ _I cannot tell if he wants_ _vengeance_ _against me… or the Leaf."_

 _Madara was silent, thinking. Tears were sliding out of Itachi's eyes. Silent tears had started rolling down his cheeks when he got to the part about Danzō and killing his clan. "I am so sorry Itachi." He said. Itachi looked up at him._

 _"You should have been there Uncle Madara. A lot of pain could have been spared if you'd just been there for us. When we needed you." Itachi looked back down. Madara moved around the table before pulling Itachi to him._

 _"_ _I am so sorry Itachi. I didn't know."_

 _(Sasuke)_

 _"Orochimaru! Where the hell are you!" I called. I'd finally arrived back, it'd taken a long time but with the curse mark I was able to make it here. I was tired, granted I had no sleep last night, but other than that everything was fine. "I'm ready for more training."_

 _"Where have you been Sasuke?" Hissed Orochimaru._

 _"I had a little run in with Itachi Uchiha. They know where we are." Orochimaru's eyes widened._

 _"We're deserting this base and moving to another."_

 _"Tch. Afraid of the Akatsuki, 'Lord' Orochimaru?"_

 _"I don't have time for your sass Sasuke. Kabuto!" Orochimaru turned and headed toward the next door. He was met with Kabuto. "I want you to have the New Sound Four move these ninja. You, Sasuke, and I are leaving now. I suggest you give the order soon." Kabuto bowed._

 _"Yes Lord Orochimaru." I groaned, silently. I had hoped for training. I could already do many things with my curse mark and my sharingan. A few minutes later and I found myself following behind Orochimaru and Kabuto on some imaginary trail._

 _(Shushi)_

 _I walked into the room I shared with my dad and Itachi. I couldn't find Sasuke anywhere around the house and wondered if they'd seen him. What I found surprised me. Dad was hugging Itachi, telling him how things were going to go from now on and how much he loved Itachi and Sasuke. I knew already he loved me._

 _"Dad? Itachi? Have either of you seen Sasuke? I can't find him." Itachi looked up immediately. He stood up and headed for the door and Dad did the same so I followed them._


	2. Chapter 2

(Sasuke)

We were at a new base. Orochimaru had grounded me. Grounded me! That damn snake bastard! So right now I was pacing in my room, going over things in my head. What had happened, jutsu, tactics, and the like. Mental training.

Kabuto came in, smiling. He handed me a movie. I looked at it. Then groaned. It was a child's movie. I glared up at him. He shrugged. "Lord Orochimaru ordered you to sit down and watch it. His orders. I suggest you do as he says, he mentioned something about a quiz." I threw the movie at the bed.

"Tch. As if." I walked over to my chair and sat in it. Kabuto stood there for a minute and then picked up the movie again. He opened it and put it in the television. "Watch it Sasuke. You're on Lord Orochimaru's last nerve." I rolled my eyes at him. I've been on Orochimaru's last nerve many times before. He's never done anything to me.

(Shushi POV)

I was walking behind my Dad, and we were headed to some camp Sasori said we should check. Minato gladly took him up on the offer and headed us all out that way, even against Kushina's complaints he brought Obito and Hinata. Obito can take care of himself.

"Dad, are we there yet?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No Shushi. Stop asking that. You've been asking the same question for three hours." I sighed.

"I'm bored!"

"Well would you like a game of I spy?" Itachi asked. I nodded.

"Sure!" I said, grinning.

"I spy something… blue… and white." I smiled.

"The sky!"

"Right. Your turn."

"I spy something small! And round! And wearable!"

"My ring." I snatched it from and he scoffed. He knew I wouldn't really steal it.

"I have the POWER!" He smirked, tightening his lips into a frown.

"Not. Funny."

"You know it is. Here's your ring back."

"I spy something… brown."

"The only thing brown is the dirt and the trees!" He smiled.

"Which one?"

"I'm bored again. Can't we scout ahead?"

"You fool, we don't know where this hide out is. Sasori does."

"Well tell him to hurry up."

"Shushi." Dad warned. "Watch your tone." I sighed.

"Yes Dad."

(Itachi POV)

I could tell we were getting close to that hide out because Uncle Madara was on edge. He could sense something that wasn't right. He'd left Shushi and I in the middle of the group. I could hear Kakuzu getting an earful of Hidan's complaints and swears. Leader was at the very front so he couldn't hear Hidan. Sakura and Ino were up front with Sasori.

I hurried my pace as well until Shushi complained again. I staid by his side. He was already grouchy that Sasuke had left. I could tell he'd already made big plans for Sasuke, him, and I because this was always how he acted when we decided not to play with him. Don't get me wrong, Shushi can and will be serious when the time calls for it but other than that, he prefers to be casual or fun. Mostly fun.

"Itachi, do you think that when we find Sasuke that we'll have to fight for the right to get him back?"

"I also believe that we will have to fight Sasuke himself to get him to come back. Which will be hard since Orochimaru has many ninja on his side, who work for him, Kabuto, and himself. I'm just glad that Sasori knows where Sasuke went. I don't want Sasuke to be hunted down by the village."

"I'm sure Sasuke knows what he's doing. Besides for the Orochimaru part anyway. But hey, we have Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, and Madara. Orochimaru won't even be a problem. You're Sasuke's older brother. He'll listen to you." I scoffed at him.

"Clearly you haven't been paying attention Shushi. He's determined to get revenge." Shushi looked at me, worried. I was also worried. I didn't want Sasuke to go down the same path as Fugaku. We have to stop him. And a small part of me said that this was all my fault, a list of events in a chain event I started when I killed our parents.

(Madara)

We'd arrived. I could tell. I could also tell that the place was empty! "Where the hell is Sasuke? I thought you said he was here Sasori!" I demanded, heading inside to check that maybe, just maybe Sasuke was inside. If I ever get my hands on that white sannin! If I ever get my hands on Sasuke… I told him that he would never interact with Orochimaru again! And what is the first thing he does when I take my eyes off the brat?!

"It's no use Madara. They've gone." Minato said. I shook my head and went inside to check anyway.

"If it's not here, then where Minato? Help me look for my nephew." If I- When I get my hands on them…


	3. Chapter 3

(Madara)

I was looking around for clues to the direction they might have gone. When I get my hands on Orochimaru, I'm going to beat him to an inch of his life. No one uses an Uchiha. As for Sasuke… Sasuke is heading down the wrong path. Shushi and Itachi had been right. I should have come back the instant I heard that the Uchiha had 'left' the Leaf Village and the mystery of a lone survivor of the Uchiha clan.

I smiled as my eyes landed on dirty footprints. I followed them to the entrance and then I was surprised at the many sets of footprints that all seemed to be going in the same direction, if you don't count the footprints we created when we went in. They were headed East. I threw a few kunai to keep track of the footprints and went back in, rushing to meet Minato. He was observing the room that we had met up at.

"Clearly this had been Orochimaru's room." He said.

"Minato! I found something to guide us! Their footprints."

"Did you say footprints Madara?" Minato asked eagerly.

"Yes. Follow me." I ordered and we started following the footprints, I picked up my kunai as we went. If neither Naruto, Itachi, or Shushi could save Sasuke, then I would do it. By _force_ if I had to. I _will_ get through that stubborn Uchiha head of his!

(Sasuke)

I was in the center of the New Sound Four, by Orochimaru's order. I had made my dislike of that idea very quickly but he had me do it anyway. We were headed East but now we stopped. Orochimaru gave out orders and soon we had a fourth of our number missing as we continued Northwest and they continued East. Orochimaru had told them to keep going for three days before meeting up with us… somewhere. I didn't catch where we were headed.

"Sasuke, if you ever get tired of walking, the Sound Four can carry you." I glared at him.

"Tch. I don't get tired that easily."

"Good. Because we're only thirty miles South of our stop." I stared at him for a minute. Shouldn't we be going South then? When he turned away from me I caught what he meant. We might be going North...ish but from where we were headed we were coming from the South.

(Itachi)

I should never have let my brother out of my sight! Now he's in danger! I blame myself because I'm supposed to be responsible for his well being. I specifically remember telling him, promising him that nothing would ever happen to him. That he would never get hurt. Now he was in danger of losing his life to Orochimaru. Orochimaru was once my own teammate. I should have known that he would try for Sasuke. I should have killed him when I had the chance.

I followed after Uncle Madara who was leading us East with the footprints to follow. At one point they became solid dirt, meaning it had rained here earlier and the dirt on their shoes had become mud. Meaning that for a while they would literally be leaving tracks behind.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sasuke)

We were fifteen miles South from our destination when Orochimaru made a sound of annoyance. I looked up at him, confused. Then I heard the sounds of battle at the end of our group. I smirked. I walked up to Orochimaru.

" _Please_ can I help?" I asked, begging him to let me fight. He smiled.

"Without you, we'll be outnumbered. Sasuke, use your curse mark. It will help you." I beamed before activating the curse mark, jumping in the air and using my quickly growing wings to stay airborne. "Find the enemy." I looked around for the enemy and then he gave me an order that had me ecstatic. " _Kill._ " I swooped toward the enemy before spotting one weak point of the enemy before diving toward the enemy.

"Chidori!" I shouted, readying my remaining arm to grab the enemy. When I got close to the opponent I'd picked I noticed it was Sakura. I was stumped for a second in my dive toward her, then I got a shock of my life as I was attacked from the side and I went falling to the ground, rolling over and landing on my stomach. This… was going to be fun! None of the enemy Orochimaru had me fight were _ever_ able to pull that type of thing off! At least successfully. I saw feet coming toward me and jumped away, landing on all fours. Madara. "I don't want want to fight you, idiot. I'm nothing compared to you. Why don't you go attack Orochimaru? He'll give you a _real_ challenge!" I jeered before flapping my wings to get in the air again. He surprised me by staying level with me, wood aiding him in his plight.

"I'm not here for Orochimaru, Sasuke. You and I both know that."

"Tch. Fine. You wanna fight?!" I yelled at him furiously. "You got one!" I shouted menacingly. "Gokakyu no jutsu!" I aimed for his wood style but his fire countered most of mine. I swooped around him and saw Itachi under attack by three men. I shot one last fire ball at Madara before swooping down to defend Itachi.

I kicked the first one in the chest before landing on the second one. "Sasuke?" Itachi asked. I looked at him in the eye before smiling. Then I flew off to go find an opponent. I targeted Sakura again but this time instead of Madara intercepting me, it was Hidan. However, another minute and he'd been ambushed by one of the New Sound Four members. I grabbed Sakura and brought my hand around to deliver a Chidori but my hand was caught and kept in place and I turned my head to see Kakuzu. I smirked before shoving off from the ground, Kakuzu still clinging to me, slowly climbing up the wire he threw at me.

"Hōsenka no Jutsu!" He dropped just before the fire reached him. However, he was still set aflame. From my peripheral vision I saw Orochimaru and Kabuto being attacked. I had a choice to make: Sakura, Itachi, Madara, or them. Well there was no way I was going to get near Sakura, Madara was too powerful and I didn't have time to play, and Itachi can take care of himself. So I shot toward Orochimaru, noticing that his people were losing but now they were all activating their marks.

I shoved my Chidori right into Jiraiya who'd been distracted by Orochimaru. He grunted in pain and I jumped back toward Orochimaru, landing right in front of him. Kabuto copied me, stepping in front of Orochimaru.

"Using others as a shield Orochimaru? Why am I not surprised?"

"Why don't you go home Jiraiya? It's obvious whose side the boy chose. If you take him from me, you're basically kidnapping the boy." I noticed that Jiraiya was being surrounded by the men we'd left behind. Their practically outnumbered.

"If I were you, I'd listen to Orochimaru." I jeered at him. "You're outnumbered, you've lost."

"It's a good thing I'm not you kid. Otherwise I might have already gone home and given up the fight." He's calling me a coward! I screamed and ran toward him, he threw something my way but I jumped in an arc and threw fireball after fireball at him before swooshing to the side and bringing up a frontal attack, landing him on his back. He smirked at me.

"Sasuke!" Orochimaru shouted furiously. I was soon being held against someone's chest and growled as I heard Minato's voice.

"Your men don't intimidate me, Orochimaru. Call off the fight." He demanded. I noticed a woman step up beside Minato. Kushina.

"Surely you can find someone else to use as a toy. As a new body?" I quickly used Substitution Jutsu to get out of his grip and up right where I started. In front of Orochimaru. Naruto came running up between Minato and Kushina. His eyes landed on me.

"Sasuke! Come over here with us! We're your friends!" I scoffed at him, not moving. I noticed that the men who'd come to defend Orochimaru from Jiraiya were knocked out cold. "Please." Naruto whispered.

"Ah. So _touching_. What happened to your stubbornness? You don't know when to give up, _brat_." Orochimaru spat. Like he did with me when he thought I was being a brat. I smiled at this thought and saw Naruto get angry and come straight at us, but Minato tripped him.

"That's exactly what he wants. We're at a stand still right now Naruto. Making a foolish move like that could cost you your life."

"How can you say that!" Naruto screamed. "Sasuke's in danger!"

"I am _not_ in any danger Naruto!" I shouted.

(Itachi)

Kisame and I were bringing down Orochimaru's goons one by one, some of them Kisame killed but he stopped when I told him to. We wanted to make our way to Sasuke or Orochimaru. Madara landed right by me a second later.

"Where is Sasuke?"

"Last I saw, he attacked one of Orochimaru's men and went right toward Sakura." We'd left the kids in the back hoping to protect them from Orochimaru but of course now the kids were scattered. They'd managed to make it into the fray. I just had to hope that they were safe.

"So there's still hope for the kid." Kisame added, using his sword to attack an oncoming opponent.

"He's aiming to kill, Itachi." Shushi warned. "He was eager to start a battle with Madara. Even though he knew he couldn't win."

"Sasuke has always loved the thrill of battle when faced with an opponent stronger than him." I defended, using my mangekyou sharingan on an opponent trying to attack us by surprise.

"Did you teach him to do that?" Madara demanded.

"No Sensei. I have nothing to do with it." I defended myself. Madara swept away a bunch of the enemy using his Wood Style. We could see Sasuke defending Orochimaru from Jiraiya, Nagato, Konan, and Naruto, surrounded by unconscious bodies.

(Shushi)

I dodged attack after attack from those freaks Orochimaru controls. I myself didn't really like battle because sometimes when I'm fighting, I can't really control myself. What I mean by that is that when I battle, if I'm not careful, I'll either murder them without meaning to or I'll seriously impair them. What do you expect from someone who was born with the mangekyou sharingan activated and knows the Body Flicker Technique?

The only time I did bring out my hands to fight or defend is when they were going to kill my friends and my friends weren't able to stop them. Already I'd ended at least three of Orochimaru's men. I don't care what we have to do Sasuke, we _will_ save you!

(Madara)

I'd successfully managed to get Sasuke's attention on me, but I had failed to keep his attention on me and only me. I was now in a team with Itachi, Shushi, and Kisame. I saw Sasuke defending Orochimaru!

I left them and managed to trap Sasuke in a wooden prison and Orochimaru and Kabuto in Wood Style Deep Forest Emergence, but a greatly smaller scale. "You will either release Sasuke Uchiha into my custody or you will suffer one of the most agonizing deaths!" I threatened Orochimaru and Kabuto who were struggling to get free. Orochimaru growled, and then looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was… my poor Sasuke was _terrified_. He thought I meant to do him harm, he knew he could not escape his prison. Of course he didn't show it but I knew him so well I could tell he was. I remember that face when Fugaku had his evil team surround his older brother Itachi- now is not the time to nostalgic of the old times. I closed my eyes for a second and the next moment, I'd activated my mangekyou sharingan and my Susanoo. I let out a deep breath, hoping Orochimaru would fight me, so that I could kill him. Of course I could kill him anyway but that was not the way of the Ninja or the way of the Uchiha.

This would have been so much easier if I could fight them alone, but Minato and Kushina absolutely refused to let me do this alone. Orochimaru smirked before he began to fall apart. He had used Substitution Jutsu.

The next thing I knew, a gargantuan snake shot out from underground, swallowing Sasuke and Kabuto as it slithered straight into the air. What a smart bastard. He knew I would never attack Sasuke. I couldn't attack him head on so I used Susanoo to slice at his tail end. It struck out with it's mouth and bit Susanoo. Big mistake.

I watched as Sasuke and Kabuto fell from his mouth and he recoiled in pain. I used Susanoo to grab Sasuke in Susanoo's fist and smash it's hand down on the giant snake head but another hand of Susanoo to slice the head off as it barely dodged out of the way. I knew better though, Orochimaru was smarter than that, he'd just left his men behind.


End file.
